Matrii (Or Salaii)
Matrii(or Salaii) is a world of many people, some are civilizations lost for thousands of years. An example of this is the names for the world. Salaii is from Anian, a language from the Age of the Sun, (An-ee-n) meaning Land of Aniar. Matrii is from the language Amaii from the age of the stars, meaning mother of all. History In the beginning, the entity known to the Aniar as Adoii, (or The One) created the Father sky and Mother earth. But he was alone and sad for this. So he created Eairia, the first of the Eairin and the Anian. Thus he created the first beings. Then he created the birds, the beasts, and the Anroii. The Anroii were men who would become mankind in a whole. The Age of the sun The age of the sun was the beggining of the world, when The One put the Aniar and the Anroii upon the eartjh. In this age there was no death and the world was fresh. The Anian ruled over the Anroii for two thousand year, and they were ruled by the High-lord and second to The One, Eairia. But Eairia became jealous of The One and sought to create his own world. So Eairia asked The One for this privilege. But The One knew Eairias heart and refused him. So Eairia sought to betray The One. The Age of Betrayal Eairia called all men to him, and hundreds followed him into darkness. It is he who forged the black sword Illeranii. He led the armies of the Eairin for a hundred years. But in the hundredth year, those faithful to The One joined together to fight Eairia under the banner of the spear. The war raged on for ten years until the army of the faithful met the Eairin at the Battle of The Judgement of Death. Here, hundreds of thousands of eairin, follwers of Eairia fought for a day and a night. But The One knew that his people would soon yield. So he came to the plains and that day slew every Eairin, sending them to the dead Caer in the dead isle Caer Morisosis. There he sent Eairia, his beloved firstborn and bound him in the dark tower. There he waits to be released. But because of him, evil, death, and detruction were born and mankind was seperated from The One. The Age of the Towers and The Schism The end of the great betrayal spawned an age of first civilizations, such as the Anian Kingdom. They were a vast empire reaching from coast to coast upon the continent. They are known in later years as the tower builders who built giant towers of marble. For a thousand years the Aniar ruled the world, each Anian ruling over the local men from their towers. Other civilizations were the Andoii civilization ruled by the High Kings of the Anroii that fought alongside the Aniar at The Battle of the Judgement. Still others walked the plains far and wide. But those Anian in their towers and those Kings in their hall grew arrogant and jealous. Then, in a feast by the foolish High-King of the Andoii, King Salear, the peace was detroyed. The High-King invited the High-lords of the Anian to come to the feast. With them came the High-lady Rhian. Now during the feast, he lusted after Rhian and stole her away. Now the proud Anian refused to love him, so he raped her and bound her in the tower. And she bore him a son, Morin, who means sorrow. But the High-lords heard of her sorrow and were enraged, pledging to slay every Anroii to the last child. The Anroii also swore this Thus began the War of the Great Schism. In battle after battle, thousands died and horrible atrocities were commited by both sides, the men put to the sword, the women raped. Only a thousand righteous men still lived. Then The One, in anguish of the horrors commited wen't into the land and destroyed the minds of all those who were unfaithful to him. Thus ended the Age of the Towers, and the Great Schism seperated The One and man. The Age of The Moon The faithful wandered the earth building nations that wandered the earth, herding cattle and sheep, never settling because of the Ones punishment. Those who had lost their minds became the Wildermen. In these days, the mighty Anian lost their kingdoms and founded a new one on the Sareii continent. From this kingdom, the Kings of men were born, but more importantly, Darlsaii, the Jewel of Anian. But in the dark-tower, Eairia, Lord of Ashes, began to gather all to him again, and he began to free himself from the Dead Tower. But to do so, he needed Darlsaii to bear him in her womb. So he scoured the land for her. But Darlsaii knew the man who alone could bind Eairia in the tower again, Phdain the Shepherd, whose ancestor made a deal with death. But Eairia captured Darlsaii, and Phdain who had loved her gathered the faithful again, except for the Anians, who, in arrogance refused to go, and sailed to the island of The Dead. There on the slopes of the dead hill, the fought the Eairin demon-lords, and Phdain sealed the Ash-lord again. And the island sank into the sea, only the tower remaining above the water. Phdain later married Darlsaii and their children became legends and founders of nations. But the arrogant Aniar, on the continent of Sareii were killed in the cataclysm that followed and the magnificent towers of the Aniar sank into the sea, with near all traces of the Aniar. The Age of the Wandering The Age of The Wandering The son of Phdain and Darlsaii became a great hero, Toldain Illerani-bearer who bore the sword of Eairia. He led the family of Phdain for a hundred years. They went to the north, wandering the warm northland steppes. But they longed for a place of their own, to live. Thus he wandered over the Mountains of Rain. There, the family divided, one part staying to herd, the other leaving to settle. Those who followed Toldain discovered a land of fertile soil and harbors. There, they founded the first Kingdoms of the Phdainii. They were called The Seven, the Seven kingdoms of the sons of Phdain. The Age of the Seven Princes The sons of Toldain subjected all the people in the lands they conquered, founding The Seven: Miir, Siidir, Amarith, Dueii, Jir, Adoii-Malkii, and Toldain, who were the High-Lords. They each ruled around the Bay of Phdain. For nearly five centuries, they co-ruled the bay. But in the four-hundred, and eleventh year, the Amarith betrayed the The Seven, it's prince declaring himself Raex, High King. Thus began the War of the Princes. To counter the Amarith, Prince Siid declared himself Raex also. The Princes of Jir, Dueii, and Toldain swore to fight for Amarith, while Miir, and Adoii, swore for Siidii. In the Battle of The Sons, five-thousand died before the Siidii won the day and became High-King. But his empire died when he died, and the Seven became strong again. The Age of the Chiefs The days following the fall of The Seven were days of rival tribes and kings. In these days, the Phdainii fame in battlegrew. In the peninsula, the battles were very ceremonial and many battles ended without blood. But this age showed the decline of Phdain's blood the most. But a minor King, named Lueii of one hand would build an empire that would have rivaled Anian. He built the city of dor Amaii, naming it after his wife. In the following years, he claimed half the peninsula with his brother Minlii and declared himself Raex. Thus began, the reign of the Amaii. The Age of the Long Sword Upon the death of Lueii of One Hand, the Kingdom of the Amaii, collapsed into the chaos known as the war of the Three Heir-Lords. Their names were Lueii, Locor, and Amar. Each was a son of Lueii, and each staked his claim to the throne of he Amaii. For ten-years, the empire was crushed under the Heir-Lords, and their sons. But at last, at the Battle of the River of Silver, Lord Amar defeated the loose alliance between Lueii and Locor. Locor escaped, but Lueii was slain by Amar himself. But in the years that followed Lueii's son, Lueciis, joined in an alliance with Locor, and they defeated Anar at the Battle of the Son's Vengeance. He later slew Locor, himself firing the arrow. Thus he became the Raex ap Raexii, "The King of Kings." The Age of the Stars The Kingdom of the Amaii reigned in might under the House of Mir. The conquered many Kingdoms, spanning from the Duxdol of Bir in the warm north, to Mir. But in the two-hundredth and eighth year after the founding of Dor Amaii, another civil war broke out, for ten years, Raex Kor ap Mir, fought Dux Hiir ap Fir. In the Battle of the Ten Lords, Dux Hiir beheaded Kor, and became Raex. His house conquered lands outside the peninsula, taking Naroii and Narr. Their sucessors, The House of Vitlaii, took Amar, Mondon, and Amadon. But they grew too arrogant and they tried to conquer Murav and Napla. There, in the Battle of the Bloody Shore, and The Battle of the Red Mountain, the majority of the Amaii warbands fell in horrid numbers. Never again did they make another attempt to conquer. In this age, the bards came, and the world was recorded in song... The Age of the Fall